The use of improved conventional munitions (ICMs) which can deliver a very large number of submunitions by means of an artillery or rocket carrier on a target area has increased the problem of hazardous duds that remain on the battlefield. The danger to follow-up friendly personnel has increased in recent time because of the large quantities of ICM carriers that have been deployed in each mission. Because of the large quantity of submunitions now deployed during each mission, all prior inputs have proven to still leave a prohibitive number of hazardous duds on the battlefield.